


Hold On

by SupernaturalDestiel_TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I thank everyone who reads this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), and i apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDestiel_TFW/pseuds/SupernaturalDestiel_TFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Cas are in  a serious Car accident, love will try and find a way to fight against death.</p><p> </p><p>This basis of this story was created by someone on Shamchat, thank you whoever you were</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

Cas and Dean were driving back to the bunker talking g about how lucky they were to be with one another, Dean looked at Cas smiling at the man he loved, the man he cared about.

Then Dean looked back to the road, seeing a deer he swerved the car, the car then flipped.

Dean gasped as he opened his eye, he looked straight at Cas, the sight before him made him feel sick, Cas didn’t have his seatbelt on, when the car flipped he flipped with it, he was laying on the roof of the car with a huge, deep gash across his chest.

“Cas?”

Dean began to shake Cas hoping, needing a response. Castiel’s moan against the pain was enough to settle Dean. He reached for his cell and called an ambulance, once he was done he focused on Castiel once again.

“Cas, hold on okay, an ambulance is on its way, just hold on for me okay?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand squeezing it slightly, he felt Cas squeeze back, causing his to once again let out a breath of relief.

“Dean …” Castiel choked on his words his breath stopped momentarily.  
“Breathe … please, God, just breathe” tears were spilling from Dean’s eyes as he heard Castiel take a deep breathe.

Dean began to beg Castiel to hold on, he knew he was being selfish but he couldn’t live without Cas, Cas was his everything.

The whisper coming from Castiel brought him back to reality 

“Are you … are you hurt?”

Dean shook his head, “No, I’m fine” tears once again formed in his eyes “I’m sorry, I should have been looking at the road, this is- this is all my fault”

Dean’s sadness was clear in his voice, it laced every word. 

Castle instantly knew Dean was crying “Please don’t cry” begged Castiel, causing Dean to fight against his tears

Dean knew that Cas was running out of time, he needed to tell his angel everything before it was too late!

“I’m sorry Cas, not only because of this but because … I should have told you ages ago how I feel, I should have told you before I did” another tear slipped down his face.

Castle smiled, the smile contained all the words that weren’t said all the I knows, all the I’m sorry and all the it’s okay, all within Cas’ one smile, then Cas’ breathing hitched once again; panic filled Dean and he began to shout his angel's name.

“CAS!”

Once Cas’ breathing began to go back to what was normal at this point, dean once again lets out a breath which he was holding.

“You promised we’d grow old together, just hold on to that okay!” Dean whispered he was becoming impatient with the ambulance, they should have been here ages ago.

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt dropping onto the roof, he moved over to Castiel, he placed his head on his lap, allowing him to see those beautiful blue eyes, and that moment Cas look up at Dean and his smile faded.

“Your head … it’s bleeding” His voice was laced with worry, no longer whether or not he would survive, but worry for Dean.

Dean began to shake his head “It’s only a small graze” He whispered tears forming once he looked into his lover's eyes again. Dean began to press down on the huge gash on Cas’ chest attempting to stop, or at least slow the bleeding, “Just keep your eyes open Bluebird, okay?” Dean placed a fake smile on his face attempting to comfort Cas.

Cas smiled back and looked into Dean’s eyes “You’re so … handsome” Cas whispered placing his hand against Dean’s cheek, Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it softly. He knew he had to keep Cas talking to keep him awake, and knew exactly what to talk about …

“Remember how we met?” Dean whispered kissing Cas’ hand once again, Cas nodded with a larger smile on his face “Of course … of course I do- I will never forget it” he whispered in reply. Dean motioned for Cas to tell him the story of how they met and Cas began to do so.

“You were … angry … and confused; I didn’t stop … stop talking to you” Cas laughed hoarsely and continued telling the story

“I … I liked your eyes, and your … freckles” Cas rose his hand to stroke over the collection of freckles of Dean’s face, tears flooded from Dean’s eyes landing on Cas’ trench coat.

“I’ve always loved your eyes, don’t close them now” Dean's voice broke half-way through his sentence.

Cas’ hand dropped from Dean’s face creating the illusion of death, Dean felt his heart stop. “Cas?… no, come on please!”

Cas’ eyes opened once again and Dean’s breath slowed, he interlocked his fingers with Cas’ “never do that angel angel” he kissed Cas’ forehead and slowly hummed ‘Carry on my wayward son’.

The ambulance arrived shortly later, they rushed Cas into the back and they were finally on their way to the hospital, Dean refused to let go of Cas’ hand, he could feel the slow pulse whilst holding his hand, that was the only thing showing Dean that Cas was still with him.

“Keep fighting Bluebird, we are nearly there” Dean whispered rubbing circles with his thumb on Cas’ hand.

Cas nodded “I’m trying Dean” he whispered these three words relaxed Dean immensely, he smiled and kissed Cas’ hand.

“Just hold on, we’re nearly there”

As the ambulance just entered the hospital Cas turned his head to Dean “I … I love you” Cas’ hand went limp as the last word left his lips, Dean felt his stomach do a flip.

“Cas? … CAS? please God no, please … BRING HIM BACK!” Dean screamed at the ambulance as half of them held him back the other half began compression, the rolled hi out of the ambulance and into the hospital with one paramedic constantly doing CPR. Nurses and doctors began to hold Dean back trying to prevent him from interfering.

“CAS PLEASE, OPEN YOUR BLUE EYES FOR ME” Dean screamed from the outside the room which Cas had been brought to, he then hears one of the doctors voice over the other “stop compressions, time of death; 23:19”

The doctor placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, instantly reminding him of Cas. Dean's voice was rough from screaming as he whispered to the doctor “Please bring him back, I never said it back, he never heard me say it” tears ran down Dean’s face.

“There’s nothing we can do, he’s gone” the doctor left Dean alone with his grief.

_______________________________________________________________________________

\- One Year Later-

Dean sat on the steps of the bunker with a bottle of whisky, he was holding Cas’ trench coat, it was the same as it was the day Dean lost Cas. Dean finished the bottle of whiskey in his hand and reached for the one behind him, once that bottle was finished Dean opened his wallet, pulling out a ring, he was going to propose to Cas that night, that's why he was driving that way home, he was going to stop at the barn where they first met. 

Cas never made it there.

Dean began to cry, he missed Cas, he missed his hair, his hands, his smile but most of all those beautiful blue eyes.

Dean stood up and walked out of the bunker, he walked for an hour before he reached the barn, Dean refused to drive since the accident, he didn’t want to be reminded of that tragic day, but it never worked, every little thing reminded him of Cas.

He walked into the barn and took a deep breath.

“I’m coming to you Bluebird”

…

Dean’s funeral wasn’t anything special.  
They buried him with Cas.  
But they didn’t know that he was already with Cas in their shared Heaven.


End file.
